1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flares, more particularly, flares having a radar absorbing end cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the use of stealth technology, including the use of radar absorbing materials, on military aircraft has increased. In order to provide effective radar absorption, the radar-absorbing material must completely cover the exposed areas of a device, as even small gaps in Radar Absorbing Material can be detected by radar.
Flares are used for a variety of applications, including use as decoys. Decoy devices and flares known in the art have a one-piece end cap designed to provide a good seal for the device. Flares that are not sealed can evolve hydrogen gas, making them hazardous to store and handle. Most current decoy flares utilize one-piece end caps with no radar absorbing material. Additionally, the designs of the one-piece end caps do not provide a proper surface for the application of radar absorbing material.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a flare with effective radar absorbing qualities that is inexpensive to manufacture and is safe to store and handle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a flare with effective radar-absorbing qualities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a radar absorbing flare that is inexpensive to manufacture and safe to store and handle.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description, which together with the accompanying drawings discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention for purposes of illustration only.
A two-piece radar absorbing end cap assembly for a flare is disclosed. The two-piece end cap assembly has an end cap with a top surface, which has a groove around the perimeter of the top surface. Optionally, the top surface of the end cap has at least one cavity. The end cap is installed inside the muzzle end of a flare case with its top surface exposed, preferably by crimping the end cap in place. A sealant/adhesive is applied to the groove and top surface of the end cap. If present, the sealant/adhesive is applied into the at least one cavity of the top surface of the end cap instead of or in addition to being applied to the top surface of the end cap. The second piece of the two-piece assembly, a Radar Absorbing Material (RAM) cap, has a bottom surface, which has a flange surrounding the perimeter of the RAM cap that corresponds in size to the outer dimensions of the flare case. Optionally, the bottom surface of the RAM cap may also have at least one projection, corresponding to the number and location of the optional cavities on the top surface of the end cap.
The RAM cap is installed by adhering the bottom surface of the RAM cap to the top surface of the end cap in the flare case. The sealant/adhesive in the groove of the top surface of the end cap is forced to the edges of the end cap and provides a seal between the end cap and the flare case. The sealant/adhesive on the top surface of the end cap attaches the end cap to the RAM cap. If present, the projections in the bottom surface of the RAM cap are inserted into corresponding cavities on the end cap. The sealant/adhesive in the cavities flows around the projections of the RAM cap, attaching the RAM cap to the end cap.
A coating of Radar Absorbing Material is applied to the top surface of the RAM cap and any exposed edges of the RAM cap, completely masking the full face of the flare and its edges from radar detection.